The Sword and its Sheath
by JuiceTomato
Summary: “I did not want to have to do this, Setchan. 'Princess, you do not play fair!’ her thoughts screamed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima it belongs to Ken Akamatsu.

Setsuna nervously paced her dorm room. Hands behind her back and head bent, she kept up her pace mumbling every so often. Wearing a nice path horizontal from the door, Setsuna glanced over at her sword then the door before jerking her gaze away to continue in her thoughts.

Earlier today, Konoka – to Setsuna's surprise – was waiting outside of Setsuna's dorm with a serious expression on her face. Not used to the seriousness, Setsuna was ready for any type of bad news that may have happened. Instead, Konoka grabbed both of Setsuna's hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "Set-chan, I need you to promise me that you will not follow me today." Setsuna automatically began objecting to her 'princess', but Konoka interrupted her with a finger to the lips bringing about a furious blush to Setsuna's cheeks.

"No objections, Set-chan. I know that you want to protect me, but I need you to promise me that until I come back to your room, you are to stay." Konoka firmly stated while squeezing Setsuna's hand to display how serious she truly was. Not sure how to deal with this, Setsuna's mind raced with possibilities of what harm could befall her precious lady.

With a stubborn look, Setsuna shook her head and with the same seriousness, "No, my lady, I cannot abide by those commands. I will always be protecting you no matter what and no one not even you can hinder that." With a sigh, Konoka's eyes became shadowed by her bangs for a moment then she slowly looked into her knight's eyes.

"I did not want to have to do this, Set-chan, but you leave me no other choice." She softly whispered as if she was speaking more to herself than Setsuna. Eyes now completely uncovered revealing puppy eyes and a slight pout on her lips, Konoka knew exactly what to do to get her way from Setsuna.

Alarm flooded through the young samurai, she knew what was about to happen. 'Am I strong enough to withstand this? I haven't fully trained myself to be immune at times like these. Princess, you do not play fair!' her thoughts screamed throughout her being as she felt herself become more and more helpless to the attack. 'Demons! Monsters! Evil magicians! Anything but this, I'd rather face anything than this!'

Konoka's eyes watered and her bottom lip began quivering as she pressed her body against Setsuna's. Her hands lightly but firmly grabbing a hold of the front of the samurai's shirt, "Please, Set-chan, do this for me. I promise I will safely come back to you, but I need you to stay in your room until I come back. After this, I promise to do whatever you say." She pleaded as more tears gathered in her eyes.

Her shoulders dropping and her face now rivaling the sun's heat, Setsuna knew she was beaten. "How long are you planning on staying out?" she replied in utter failure, hanging her head.

"It should not take too long, maybe a few hours." Konoka squealed in delight as she hugged her knight.

"All right, but if you are any later, I am coming after you." Setsuna stated with determination. Konoka may have won, but Setsuna does not take the life of her princess lightly even if it meant breaking a promise. Konoka nodded then left Setsuna's room.

A few hours later and Setsuna had not once stopped pacing in worry. It was almost noon. In her estimation, a few hours are now up! Grabbing her sword, she yanked the door open to come face to face with the object of her affections. Almost colliding, Setsuna stopped herself in time and steadied her charge thanks to her constant training.

"Set-chan, I thought I had told you to stay in your room until I arrived." Konoka tried her hardest to not grin but failing miserably.

Pushing aside the guilt, Setsuna looked over her princess to make sure there was nothing out of place or a new bruise, cut, or injury formed. Seeing her in one piece and perfectly fine, Setsuna relaxed her grip on the sword. "I'm sorry, my lady, but I did say that after a few hours, I would come for you."

Smiling, Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand, "I'm all right as you can see, nothing happened or went wrong to cause any sort of danger to me. I was inside of the school's barrier so nothing harmful could endanger me." She reassured her knight.

Setsuna was not completely convinced with that theory knowing that some demons or other threats have crossed the barrier, which is why she, Mana, and Evangeline along with some other teachers had become the second barrier and the last. Forcing her face to relax, Setsuna suddenly noticed Konoka holding bags in her other hand. "I'm sorry, princess; I didn't realize you were holding something. Let me carry it for you." She reached over, but Konoka moved her body to stop her.

Walking into the room pulling her reluctant and confused knight along, Konoka closed the door behind them. Bewildered, Setsuna silently stood there waiting while Konoka turned around and dug into the many bags. "Close your eyes, Set-chan." Konoka suddenly turned around with something behind her back, unsure of what is going to happen. Setsuna obeyed fully trusting her.

She felt her left hand being taken and something placed on her wrist. "Okay, you can open them." Setsuna's eyes automatically went to her left wrist to find a leather band tied onto it. Looking closer, she noticed dark thread sewed into the band forming the letter "S".

"I wanted to surprise you with this and knew if you followed, you would have found out. It was hard to hide it from you. I had it specially made with some strands of my hair woven to make the "S". This way, I will be near your heart no matter how far apart we are from one another." Konoka traced the letter with her fingers.

Setsuna was speechless. She had no idea at all what was going on but suspected something strange with Konoka's change of attitude for the last few weeks. Whenever she inquired about it, Konoka just shook it off as nothing. "I'm sorry I worried you, but I didn't know any other way to hide it from you." Konoka leaned in and kissed her knight on the cheek. Setsuna was blushing so badly.

To make matters worse, Setsuna's stomach decided it needed some attention as well that it let out a loud cry. Laughing, Konoka calmly grabbed the rest of the bags and entered the kitchen. "I thought that might happen so I grabbed some ingredients for lunch as well." She expertly began preparing the meal while Setsuna stayed stock still looking at her gift then reached up to touch the spot where Konoka kissed.

AN: Now, I plan on having this to be several chapters. I already have plans and ideas for this story to proceed. It all depends on you, readers. If I don't get any reviews about wanting more, then I will completely drop the story. I need reviews people, that way I know if it's being well received or not. Also, constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcomed. This is my first fanfiction and would love to improve on my writings. I can't do that unless I get reviews, right? So review, my dear readers. I need at least five reviews to write the next chapter. That is all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Negima not I**

**_AN: I am going to give you readers a warning. This chapter and future chapters will become darker in nature. Gore and violence will not be a foreign concept. If you take offense or do not appreciate fics of this nature, I strongly urge that you turn back now. This is an advance warning!_**

The moon drifted in a twinkling sea, seemingly so far away yet still reaching out to the sleeping earth with its soft fingers of light. In the forest near the school, a dark shadow moved like liquid disturbing nothing in its path. Still, within seconds the moonlight caught several small reflections of silver moving at lightening-like speed pursuing after the shadow; a speck of glitter chased the darkness. Rustling noises and sharp snaps soon interrupted the peaceful atmosphere. The very forest was seemingly awakened with the sounds of determined pursuit.

Soon a large form shot out of the forest continuing to move at a rapid speed while another smaller form silently slipped past, blocking the path of the larger form. As if afraid, the moon hid behind the clouds and the land once more faded to darkness. A quick, calculated combination of swings was all that was needed to bring down the brute. The force from a before unseen blade first tore apart superficial flesh. The larger opponent swung its muscled arm in a panicked attempt to end the life of the smaller attacker, leaving its body vulnerable. The silver blur quickly dodged under the colossal arm and brought its blade up from below. True to its mark, the razor-sharp steel sliced from groin to head, symmetrically splitting apart the monstrous form.

Another form departed from the forest, smaller than the bulky shadow but slightly larger than the other. As if sensing the danger had been averted, the moon emerged from behind the clouds, setting a pale light upon the field and the two figures. The corpse was slumped upon the ground on its stomach, its face hidden in shadow away from the moon. Setsuna and Mana both stood next to this human-shaped demon. Blood slid down a slender blade embedded in the demon's skull. "I guess you didn't need my help, Setsuna." The usual monotone voice of Mana announced with a slight smile. "It would appear that more and more demons are flooding through."

Setsuna propped her foot on the skull before jerking out the blade. 'Yes, it would seem that more demons are coming through the barrier.' She thought to herself, a troubled expression set upon her features. 'I wonder why… Is it because they can sense my Lady's magic growing? I must talk to the headmaster about this. She is in danger.'

Frustrated with the silence, Mana stooped down to look closer at the corpse. She noticed two earrings on the left lobe. A single obsidian stone embedded each ring. "It would seem this demon is no ordinary demon. If what rumors say about that is true," Mana pointed to the earrings, "then he's part of special elite gang of demons called Hell's Gang."

"Hell's Gang?" Setsuna echoed, speaking out loud for the first time.

"Yes, they are made of rebel demons, which are well-known for their sadism and brutality. That's about the only thing anyone knows about them though."

"I see. What is a rebel gang doing inside the walls of Mahora?"

"I don't know." Mana responded, standing up again.

An awkward silence invaded the area between the two warriors.

"I'll clean up here." Setsuna simply stated, surprising Mana on the sudden change of subject.

"Are you sure?"

"I still owe you." Mana smirked at the masked attempt before resting her rifle's muzzle on her shoulder.

"I was meaning money-wise not chores, but if you insist then I won't stop you." She turned away taking a few steps before pausing, "Setsuna." Her voice became serious. "Be careful." Mana walked away, vanishing into the quiet forest.

Setsuna finished disposing the corpse. Her thoughts continued to stray Mana's warning, troubling her even further. She did not know why but for some reason a foreboding feeling had draped itself around her. The impending sense of doom had gripped her and the only solution she could think of was the headmaster. Wiping her sword clean with a handkerchief, Setsuna winced at seeing some light scratches on the steel. 'I'm sorry for not properly taking care of you. Once we get home, I promise to give you a thorough cleaning and polishing.' She carefully sheathed the blade giving it some rest.

Glancing at the sky, she guessed how late the night had become. She stretched her arms and headed for the dorms. Instead of heading to her room, she stepped up next to the door that protected her princess and rested her head upon its edifice. She stood outside the door for several minutes, listening to the slow and steady heartbeats within. She then silently stepped away and breathed a sigh of relief before heading to her room to retire.

A meeting was held as several rough looking demons gathered inside a small room. A single candle provided the only source of warmth and light allowed. Arguments and fierce yelling swelled inside, putting everything in a state of chaos. "Silence!" a forceful voice boomed resulting in complete obedience. The owner of the voice sat upon a stone bench, drinking a grayish liquid with a strong stench to it. He motioned with his hand to the demon sitting next to him and leaned back upon his bench.

"The reason we are gathered was because some disturbing news has reached our ears. A few hours ago, Dixmus was murdered within the walls of Mahora." A toad-like creature spoke. His face looked as if boils covered every inch of skin. "Some of our boys witnessed him being attacked by a girl."

A loud uproar pursued from the disbelief that slammed into the occupants of the room. Within seconds the room had begun to riot. Curses and insults were flung at the young samurai girl in a pitiful and useless defense of Dixmus, too late and too far out of place to have any real effect. . A hand rose belonging to the same demon that had carried a dominating voice earlier, silently commanding quiet to the room once more. "Dixmus was a fool to enter Mahora without thinking. He disregarded my orders and look where it landed him. Dead!" His voice vibrated with contempt.

"My brother was never bright, but he was strong." The dominating demon continued, "My second in command is now empty thanks to some mere samurai girl. That tells us that Dixmus was weak to be defeated by her, but he was my brother. I want information regarding this girl and anything related to her. I will have the heart of the girl who killed by brother as payment and retribution! I will take away what is most important to her and make her regret ever being conceived!"

A deafening maelstrom of approval soon filled the room. Meanwhile, Setsuna positioned her now polished sword against her bedpost. Turning to her desk, she picked up a picture frame she received from Konoka, holding the two pictures taken of them in Kyoto. A genuine smile graced her face as she fondly looked at the girl standing next to her. 'Konoka' she pondered lovingly, 'you mean more to me than life itself, yet I can never let you know that you hold the essence of my heart.'

**AN: Now a note to all my reviewers, thank you so much! bows to the supporting fans I greatly appreciate all your reviews and comments. I honestly did not expect this much but grateful! I hope I can still receive your support and help as I continue this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu is the creator of Negima**

**AN: I know I already warned you about the upcoming chapters being darker and more violent. It runs true to form. This chapter is no less but more. It also has some swearing so if you take offense to this, turn back! You had your warning. I do not want any complaints because of the offensive texts, you were warned and had the choice to turn back. **

A pained cry resonated throughout the cave only adding to other screams and grunts. A tall, athletic built demon calmly walked through the dark passageways without hesitation, his boots slapping against the rough ground, every so often hitting a puddle spraying the wall with its grime, turning left and right then straight ahead. He stopped in front of an entrance; the only barrier is a black cloth large enough to cover the entire entrance.

Hearing ghastly noises from within, he knew his master had 'company'. Deciding whether to interrupt or come back another time, the demon took a step back then forward pausing each time. The information he held was important, but he knew how much his master valued his alone time with 'company'. Before he could come up with a decision, "Enter." a commanding voice called out. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside.

The room itself was spacious holding only a king-sized bed, a large table, and a bathtub as the only furniture. On the walls were chains nailed to the walls and manacles on the ends. Various tools rested on the table where a live, naked 'patient' laid tied to the table with straps. "What do you want?" the voice demanded, drawing the attention away from the helpless victim, whose face was disfigured with shreds of skin that hung from various parts of it's face with pus oozing out, to the form sitting on the bed watching him with an icy glare.

Swallowing, the demon knelt down on his knees and hands, "My Lord, I have come to tell you about that girl who-" He was interrupted by a steel-toed boot kicking him in the nose, hard. He flew against the wall then sank down with blood flowing freely.

"Do not waste my time, servant! Tell me what you know." The voice became colder leaving the demon to shake in fear. 'He's in a bad mood today.' He estimated, quickly summarized his report.

"My Lord, her name is Setsuna Sakurazaki and she is a student at the school. She also works part-time as guard along with two other students and the teachers." The Lord walked over to the table where his live 'patient' lay. "She is a student of the Shinmei Style and it would appear the reason she is attending Mahora is to be near Konoka Konoe of the Kansai and Kanto Magic Associations and serve as her bodyguard."

A blood chilling scream erupted as the Lord stabbed his hand into the stomach pulling out organs of all kinds within his fist. "Konoe, huh? It would appear that my brother is either incredibly lucky or smarter than I originally thought." He spoke to himself while reaching once more into the warm body of its screaming victim, blood splattering against his face and bare chest. Licking the specks from his lips, he felt around the warm body.

"My Lord, your orders."

"Keep watch over them. This would appear to be a great opportunity to 'kill two birds with one stone'." He smirked, the underling demon bowed once more before leaving his Lord in private. Grinning wider, he grabbed the spinal chord and with a closed fist, heard a clear snap. Dragging his eyes to the widened-horror filled eyes of his victim, who was now beyond pain, "You served me well as entertainment, my pet. It would appear that my appetite has returned." The eyes widen still, reflecting the Lord's sharpened teeth closing in to his face before it clamped down into darkness.

"That concludes my report, Headmaster." Setsuna stood at attention, keeping her voice unemotional.

"Dismissed." The headmaster turned to the vast amount of reports and paperwork on his desk. Instead of the normal soft click of the door, he heard footsteps coming closer to his desk. Looking up, he saw Setsuna stopping just three feet in front of his desk watching him. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"Sir, I would like to request moving in a closer room to Princess Konoka." Her face tense and a slight blush colored her normal pale skin.

"I understand your concern, Sakurazaki, but I cannot grant that. Even though Konoka knows about her magical abilities, I want to do whatever I can to keep her fear-free of the dangers. She would become suspicious if you suddenly moved closer. I believe Konoka is well protected. She has not only the barrier but several strong magic users as back up including you."

"But, sir, we have killed more than just that one member of Hell's Gang. Three already in the last month, it is obviously they are a threat to the school and its students. My sole duty is to protect her, nothing else matters to me. It would be better if I was closer to her than several halls away."

The headmaster knotted his fingers with his elbows resting on the desk. His eyebrows knitted in concentration as he regarded her, "I do not want to cause unnecessary alarm within this school. You will continue your usual duties, nothing more. Dismissed." He finalized his tone. Setsuna bowed slightly then retreated, closing the door behind her.

Walking through the halls to her station of guard duty, her face revealing nothing but inside was turmoil. She wanted to argue further but knew it was useless. Tightening her hold on her weapon, she entered the forest and shadows. A place she was well acquainted with that helps calm her. Allowing her thoughts to wash over her, she leaned against the trunk of a tree with arms crossed and eyes closed; she needed to clear her mind for the job knowing distractions could lead to problems.

The foreboding feeling she felt since she encountered that demon has not dissipated but intensified. There were times when she felt eyes on her but whenever she turned around, the feeling evaporated. The headmaster was not taking the situation serious enough. Gripping her arms tighter, the thought of harm coming to Konoka because precautions were not properly taken only fueled her anxiousness.

"..chan? Set-chan!" a voice broke through her thoughts.

Her eyes opened revealing Konoka with a concerned expression, "What's wrong?" Konoka cocked her head to the side slightly, an action that shouted cute to Setsuna.

"It's nothing, Princess, what did you need?" she plastered a smile.

"I just wanted to see you." She grabbed her hand causing Setsuna's face to once again burn.

"Princess, I really wish you wouldn't do that." Setsuna pleaded, but Konoka just smiled.

"You are so cute, Set-chan." She placed a hand on Setsuna's cheek as she observed in amusement to her reaction. The poor samurai always found herself completely vulnerable to Konoka no matter what; she felt her legs become jelly as Konoka continued to tenderly caressing her cheek.

"What if someone sees us?" Setsuna glanced around. Konoka leaned in and pressed her forehead against Setsuna's, their eyes captured in a lock as silent words passed between them.

"Its okay, Set-chan, I don't care if anyone sees us. There is nothing to hide." Konoka broke the silence as she wraps her arms around Setsuna's neck pulling herself closer to her knight. With trembling arms, Setsuna embraced her holding her close while resting her chin on the crown of her lady's head. Closing her eyes, Setsuna forgot about everything but the girl in her arms.

'Was this true happiness? Even holding her close seemed so far away, never wanted to be apart from her.' A rare moment as Setsuna allowed her complete guard down and surrendered herself to selfishness as she looked down at her lady memorizing every detail once more.

"You are truly beautiful, Kono-chan." She whispered as she touched Konoka's face so carefully as if she were fragile. Tracing her thumb on the outline of her mouth, she leaned down and with the barest of touches; she brushed her lips against her lady's igniting a desire so strong that it took all her being to keep it back. Now was not the time to allow such desires to go unbridled. Her heart filled up with so much tenderness for this girl, she was not sure how to deal with it. She was sure her heart would give out from so much emotion.

"Isn't that just the cutest thing." Both girls broke to find themselves surrounded by demons. Quick reflexes brought out her blade while doing whatever she can to keep herself between the demons and Konoka.

'How did they get here? Dammit, why didn't I pay attention?' the demons started closing in, 'Shit, there are about six and the chances of retreating are slim. I've got to create a diversion so she can escape.'

Sizing up the situation, she knew they were surrounded by demons of all sizes yet arms and chests thick with corded muscles; the odor emitting from their hulking forms itself was a weapon of destruction. Clenching her jaw, she couldn't make a move without leaving Konoka defenseless. 'They planned this!' she grabbed a hold of Konoka's hand and gripped her sword in the other. 'There are no other students around, and we are in the forest out of sight. Dammit! How could I not have sensed this! Nothing will come from berating myself, I must find a way to get her to safety.'

"We have been waiting for this, girl, and you are with that Konoe's seed. We shall teach you to know your place, samurai! 'A life for a life' a nice motto you humans came up. This is revenge!" the leader of the pack shouted with spit spraying everywhere. "Kill the samurai. Grab the Konoe brat!"

To Setsuna's horror, the demons swarmed on them. "Don't worry, princess, I won't let them take you." She created a whirlwind with her sword leaving a narrow path as the demons flew backwards some hitting trees or just skidded along the earth. Running toward the school with Konoka in tow, two demons blocked their path by jumping; Setsuna slid to a stop with Konoka bumping into her backside. She swung her sword as a demon tried to make a grab for Konoka, the blade cut into the arm.

"Never touch her." her voice even and deadly as were her eyes, "I'll kill you all if you hurt her." She vowed.

Laughter rang through the group, "And how are you going to do that? There are six against one. What can one little girl do?"

Setsuna calculated each demon and what skills they possessed by carefully watching them as they gave chase. 'Pick off the weaker ones working your way up.' Sighing, she let go of Konoka's hand and then quicker than a blink of an eye, moved behind a large, stupid-looking demon with a kick in-between the shoulder blades causing the demon to stumble forward. Before he hit the ground, she impaled her sword from the back of his head with the point of the blade sticking out of his forehead. The eyes barely reacted to the swift attack. Using his weight falling forward, she jumped off his shoulders onto the next unsuspecting demon. Her sword pulled free, she twisted in the air before slicing downward, burying the blade halfway in his face.

'Four more to go.' She grinned at seeing their shocked expressions. They had underestimated her, a regret they won't live to tell. Catching sight of her third victim, she ran toward him, but this demon was not quite as slow as the last two and managed to pull up a block from her attack. Not so easily deterred, she swung around hoping to make contact from behind. Anticipating the move, the demon grabbed Setsuna by the hair and threw her back.

Falling down on her back, she heaved her body onto her shoulders and arms, pushing off using ki to intensify the push and kicked him straight in the jaw. The demon stumbled back from the force of the kick; he stuck his leg behind him to balance himself from falling. She sensed another demon coming from behind her; she quickly came up with a counterattack.

Forming power in her right fist, she punched the demon's gut as hard as she can; once he was bent over from the unsuspecting force, she rolled over his form then kicked his bottom towards the charging demon. Without hesitation, she ran her hand over the blade with ki then ran towards the two demons, stabbing both at the same time as well as knocking them back, hitting several trees.

Facing the two demons now standing, she advanced toward them. Her eyes were burning with the feel of battle as adrenaline ran through her veins. She took a step advancing on the now two frightened demons all the while blocked them from reaching the princess.

Konoka stayed next to the tree as she watched the fight. She could hardly believe this was Set-chan; she was a different person. She wished she could help in some way but knew it would only cause problems for Setsuna. 'Set-chan.' She held her hands in front of her chest; she prayed for help to arrive.

"Get her!" the leader shouted, but the henchman seemed more reluctant to fight. "You know what will happen to us if we don't bring that brat with us and kill off this samurai? The punishment will be far worse than what this girl will do to us!" That seemed to have gotten the henchman's attention.

Forming energy in his hands, he threw them at Setsuna, who tactfully dodged them. "Why don't you just die already!" the henchman shouted as he increased the energy causing small craters in the ground.

Setsuna continued dodging while trying to get closer. He was not letting up or giving her the chance to get closer. After the first minute, he showed signs of fatigue, but she still could not get close enough. She wanted to get back to Konoka as soon as possible. A cry echoed from behind distracting Setsuna long enough to pause.

**BOOM!**

The ball of energy hit her straight on knocking her back. Digging her feet into the ground, she staggered only to be hit again by another energy ball. She chanced a peek to find the leader grabbing Konoka's arms and pulling her toward him. "PRINCESS!" she screamed but with the constant attack and being knocked down, she was helpless.

A feeling of helplessness enveloped her as she tried in vain to think of a plan. "Set-chan!" Flesh hitting flesh resonated in Setsuna's ears as she witnessed the leader slapping Konoka. A sudden surge of energy flooded throughout her as anger built up. Without warning, Setsuna's wings sprouted from her back forming a pyramid-shaped barrier around her as she charged toward the henchman, her sword drawn and ready for the kill.

Deflecting the attacks with her barrier, as she neared him, she dropped her barrier and kneed the demon's face back. Using her wings to lift in the air a bit she then allowed her full weight to fall straight down on the demon's now exposed jugular. The sound of the breaking and tearing of tissue, muscle, and bones was clear.

Instantly, she flew toward the leader. Seeing blood dripping down from her princess's nose and the swelling of her cheek, her blood only boiled more. Screaming out her rage, her body slammed into the demon. His grip on Konoka loosened as he and Setsuna flew further into the shadowy forest. Branches tore into Setsuna's wings as they flew deeper into the forest.

Setsuna rained attack after attack mercilessly on the demon. Pouring her hatred and disgust for touching and hurting HER princess, she used different attack methods to prolong his agony while cutting deep wounds into his body. Painful attacks that left the demon considering which beating was worse his Lord or hers; as a final addition, she head-butted the demon's nose before doing a sweeping kick.

Grabbing his hair, she lifted him up not yet done and slammed his body against the trunk of a tree. Nonstop punches filled with powerful ki landed on all his vital spots. Her eyes burning, she grabbed his head in-between her hands and with all the force she could muster smashed his head inward like a tomato. Brain matter and blood sprayed everywhere soaking herself and the surrounding woods; she finally skewered her blade into the demon's heart to make sure he was dead.

Breathing hard from the exertion of ki and energy, she slowly stumbled back to check on Konoka. Blood dripped from her body and torn wings along with splattered matter of body chunks. She had a hard time focusing and her grip on the sword was slipping. Seeing the shadowy form of her princess waiting for her return, she made her way to her. "Are you all right, princess?" she closed the gap between them. Before reaching her, she fell on her knees from severe exhaustion.

Konoka ran to her but before she could reach her knight, a force grabbed her waist and pulled her away. Setsuna's eyes widen to see a demon in human form smirking at her. He was tall with curly black hair, his eyes were a muddy yellow color and in slits. He wore a shirt unbuttoned showing off a slender body underneath with grey slacks. "It would seem my plan worked perfectly. You're much better than I thought but it was all in vain."

He held the struggling Konoka in his firm grip, pressing her against his body to prevent any sort of escape. "My, she sure has spirit doesn't she?" with swift movement, he knocked her out then swung her over his shoulder.

"Pr..princess!" her hoarse voice rang out as she tried to reach her. Her body couldn't move, it seemed to have shut down as she fell forward. Using her arms, she tried to crawl to her, but the demon only laughed at her weak attempts.

"Still trying to save your precious princess? She belongs to me now. I know that this is Konoe's brat, and I know she possesses great powers within her. Very useful tool, she will become to me. I was beginning to get tired of my old toy and needed a replacement." He handed Konoka over to another demon, who disappeared in a portal. A single obsidian earring hung on his left ear. Unlike the other gang members, who had two, he seemed to be of special importance. Setsuna could already feel an intense power emitted from him. He was different.

He walked over to Setsuna as she tried to stand up. "I would never have pictured that a demon would ever side with humans much lessmagicians. You are a disgrace to all demons!" He grabbed a hold of her hair lifting her up then threw her so she hit concrete sidewalk. Both her wings and clothing dragged along the hardened concrete. Gasping in pain, Setsuna tried once more to get up, her wings were twisted and mangled, and her clothes were now hanging torn from her broken body.

The demon teleported next to her and kicked her in the ribs breaking them and puncturing her lungs. Blood immediately began to fill her lungs as she coughed up flecks of bright red. Setsuna refused to scream out in pain; she glared up at the demon grabbing his leg in a weak hold. "You're not a demon; you're a half-demon. Have you no pride? Living as if you could be one of them, you are weak" he sneered down at her.

He kicked her hand away, crushing it under-foot. "White wings signify bad luck by the bird tribe. I had heard rumors about a reject from the bird tribe awhile back. Now, I understand why you were exiled, a half-demon, white wings, fondness for humans, and weak. I can't stand to look at you." He kicked her face,which sent hercrashing against the side of the school building. "This is payback, bitch, for killing my brother." He picked her up again to land punches on her face and broken ribs.

Setsuna was in a world of hurt. Everything was being crushed even more. She couldn't call upon anymore power for she had spent it all. A blade pressed against her throat. "I should repay the debt. Know this, I have taken your heart, and I will destroy it. Know that Konoe will suffer the rest of her days while you can't do a single thing about it."

Drawing the blade back, he began to thrust the knife to her stomach only to be halted by a bullet. Jerking his attention in the direction it came from, he found a dark-skinned girl reloading to shoot again. Sensing more magicians arriving, he knew to make his escape. "This is not over, half-demon. We shall meet again." He then disappeared. Setsuna fell, afixiated by the blood in her lungs, gasping for every bit of breath as Mana caught her, causing more of her ribs to puncture her lungs. "Princess…pr..Kono-chan." she managed to voice before passing out.

**AN: Okay, this was a difficult chapter to write. I was doing all I can to make the battle scenes believable. Doubt I was able to make that a reality. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter for all the pain-staking problems I had creating and recreating over and over as well as editing so much! Tell me your thoughts and views, it would help me out greatly. Again, thank you for the reviews. More reviews only means the quicker another chapter will come out!**

**One more thing, I would like to express a hearty thanks to my editor. I will not name you out of respect for your privacy but it was thanks to you that this story was able to come out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Negima**

Heavy footsteps stomped down a narrow, dark passage. Slowly opening her eyes, Konoka felt her sore body jerk roughly sideways. A wave of nausea passed through her body. Softly moaning, she tried to move but found herself locked in an iron grip around her middle; she then realized her body too weak and in pain to move.

With great difficulty, she lifted her head; another wave of nausea slammed into her as she gathered the dark outline of a narrow tunnel.

Everything was dark. Faint, dismal lights flickered just out of her sight and echoes of various unknown sounds melded together, adding to her discomfort. Suddenly, the movement stopped and the scraping of metal against stone pierced her ears. Her stomach rolled as unwanted bile rushed up to her dry throat.

Pain embraced her body setting her nerves on fire. She tried to keep the bile from rising but failed as the green liquid trickled down the side of her mouth. The burning, bitter taste mixed together with the coppery sensation in her mouth. Then, as quickly as she had stopped, she felt herself moving once again. Her vision soon became darker and blurred. A faded pool of nothingness waited as she slipped into its cool depths. Before losing complete consciousness of her surroundings, the sound of a door slamming shut reverberated in her ears.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Konoka awoke from what seemed like a nightmare only to be greeted by a splitting headache. A distant cry echoed above the muffled noises that grated against her eardrums. She tried to cradle her head in hopes of blocking out the sounds to relieve some of the pain, but she found that her hands strangely would not move. Muddled and feeling feverish, she strained to open her eyes, fighting a useless battle against herself. Fear diffused through her body when she realized her right eye would only open to a weak and painful squint, which caused her right cheek to burn painfully, only adding to her nausea. The strange noises hammered her ears as she tried to straighten her weak and aching neck. She lolled her tongue over in her mouth, a thick and gritty substance coating it.

'Where am I? Why won't my arms move? Am I dreaming?' Though her head felt heavy and her vision was blurred, she attempted to move her arms again only to feel a spiked, icy numbness pricking her skin. The cold, corroded manacles rubbed her leather-like skin raw as she continued to struggle against the restraints. The height of the chains stretched her body that allowed only minimal movement.

Everything in the room spun before her eyes; Konoka closed them but it only made the dizziness worse. She opened her only good hazel eye once more to the dismal scene. Her body subconsciously shivered from the cold, humid air circulating.

Raucous laughter diverted her attention to a door-size opening in the wall in the wall where a black curtain acted as a shield from outside. She glued her eyes to the curtain, afraid of what might come through. Slight lifts and phantom figures pressed against the curtain as unidentified shapes formed. Tears stung her eyes as she struggled harder against the chains, but nothing changed. To increase her growing fears, a blood-curling scream erupted from behind the curtain followed by a deafening uproar.

'This is no dream…..it's a nightmare.' She prayed that Asuna would wake her up any moment. She bit her lip in place of pinching herself so she could wake up quicker. A fresh supply of blood coated the tip of her tongue and still, nothing had changed. Grimacing, she looked around to find a large, spacious, dark room with minimal furniture. A few candles were scattered near the wall, splashing it with dancing shadows. 'Am I stuck inside this dream? How do I wake myself up?' She thought frantically.

Her gaze returned to the left to rest upon a king sized bed before trailing her eyes back to the black opening. Hope filled her and she tried again to escape from her binds, but it only rubbed her wrists to the point of blood running down her arms. 'Set-chan? Where are you?' Fear enclosed her as the strange noises grew louder.

'Where am I?' Konoka tried to shut out the screams.

After what seemed to be hours, the screams stopped. She heard the audible snap of something solid. Soon sounds like twigs snapping from a tree and ravenous hunger filled the air. Abhorrent sounds and strong repugnant odor surrounded her. Konoka never noticed the offensive smell before and wondered how a smell this foul could go unnoticed.

To her surprise, an arm appeared from behind the curtain lying on the ground as if someone was on their back. Before she could react, the arm lifted upward and disappeared back behind the curtain. Konoka's heartbeat increased as the sound of movement grew more violent as the curtain shuddered. Without warning, a large, grotesque face shot out from behind the curtain.

Too scared to scream and too shocked to move, Konoka stared at the ugliest face that she had ever seen. From its mouth hung a few fingers of the hand she saw earlier, slightly curled at its lips in a last attempt to fight for freedom. The creature pulled up its massive head to allow the hand to slip down its throat.

Its entire body was unclothed but encased in what seemed to be a shiny, muddy-brown shell. The disproportional form slumped over, its massive arms too heavy for its shoulders to support. Two obsidian earrings rested in his left ear. Muscles seemed to be the only armor the creature needed because with each movement the muscles flexed.

Konoka felt her entire body stiffen as he reached out for her. His enlarged hand covered her small face entirely. The rough texture of his hand and the rotted odor attacked her senses. She felt her stomach roll and her stomach muscles again pushed bile to her throat. He tightened his hold; she felt her head was being torn from her body.

'Why can't I wake up? Asuna! Set-chan! Anyone, wake me up.' She cried out in pain as the muscles in her neck strained. She was sure that she was going to die, but the hold on her face disappeared and something big slammed against the wall next to her. Once her eyes cleared, she saw a man, whose back faced her, standing over the bulky monster.

The man looked an average size wearing only a loose red shirt, grey pants, boots and dark curly hair. Hope filled her being. 'Someone to help me.' She thought.

"Do not touch what belongs to me, underling." The voice was cold. He reeled his foot back ramming his toe into the already deformed face. "Get out." He spat. The demon cowardly skirted out on all fours.

Horror-struck, Konoka's hope died as the man turned around. He was not a man. His face revealed pale skin and yellow slit eyes. Even in the poorly lit room, she was clearly able to see his form. 'Please, oh please let me wake up.' A few teardrops fell from her trembling chin. The demon frowned as he slowly walked to her.

As if reading her thoughts, he lifted a hand gently touching her face. "This is no nightmare, my dear. This is very real. You belong to me." His voice was soft but cold. His eyes filled with emotions Konoka had never seen before, extreme loathing and animosity. The demon's hand was cold yet smooth to her surprise.

"Do not worry, Konoka Konoe. You are very special to me. I will not eat you." He grinned at her reaction. "I have special plans for you."

She shrank back as far as the restraints allowed from his touch. She did not want him to touch her again. She hated the feeling of his eyes as he studied her. She tried to turn away from his eyes only for him to hold her chin in place. "Your fear is so thick, I can taste it. Yes, you will prove to be a very valuable asset."

Konoka's tears streamed down her face as she realized she was in no nightmare; she was in reality and there was no one to wake her up. "Where's Set-chan?" she managed to ask, her cracking voice passing trembling lips.

"Dead." He casually responded with a grin.

"NO! You're lying to me. Set-chan would not die. She would not leave me alone." She shook her head in disbelief and struggled with the chains again.

He chuckled at her stubbornness, "If she were alive then why had she not tried to rescue you?"

"She will come for me; I know she will. Set-chan would never stop until she finds me!" Konoka spoke with conviction. "And when she does, she'll destroy you." The demon threw his head back and laughed at the moment of bravado as Konoka allowed her emotions for the samurai to surface.

"Your faith in the half demon is touching but out of place. Do you even know about your precious 'Set-chan?'" he stipulated cruelly, "That she was exiled from her tribe from birth? She was a freak that walked the surface of this planet. Her contaminated blood that runs through her veins is apparent in her appearance. She threw aside what little demon pride she possessed for the sake of befriending humans. Hiding behind their enclosed magical barriers pretending she accomplished something in order to bring her life meaning."

"Training under the tutelage of the Shinmeiryuu masters to make herself less dependant, she had become reliable like a dog. Then she met you.' His expression changed to disgust, "A princess of the Konoe family; the sole heir to the bloodline of powerful magicians. Unknown to her, she had hit the jackpot."

Konoka didn't want to listen to these slanderous words about Setsuna. He reached over to her restraints and released her. Her legs felt unstable and she fell to her knees. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "She made friends with you and eventually she began to experience various other emotions. Confusing those feelings with desires to protect the one person who truly cared about her along with the fear you will discover her 'secret' the only thing she could do was push you away.'

"But never underestimate the power of a Konoe.' He surmised, 'You kept pushing and pushing until finally you broke through her defenses using the magic bred into you. She surrendered herself completely to you. You are the only person able to control such a monster. Now, she had become a dog without teeth, leashed to you by an invisible link created by your magic." He finished as he half carried, half dragged to the bed.

He threw her roughly onto the soft mattress and she fell backwards. Catching her balance, Konoka quickly sat up. She moved to get off the bed in hopes to keep it as a wall between them, but he grabbed her arm. He pulled her on the bed with his body pinning hers down. "How do you know so much about Set-chan?" She was horrified at his intimate knowledge of Setsuna. He glared at her; the slits in his eyes narrowed.

"It is not difficult to figure her out. Even demons keep close tabs on their own kind. I had heard about a half demon born into the bird tribe then cast out because of her appearance. She was after all a monster even among the demons, and not just the bird tribe. An outcast by both humans and demons, she turned to the magicians. Truly pathetic!"

He begun to stroke her jaw, "But I am not interested in her. I'm interested in you, Konoka Konoe. You are a very rare gem even by demon standards. You possess a great power within your body that has not even grown to maturity. Even now, your power is so great that even the Thousand Master could not stand up to it and you're still only in your infancy." He ran his hand over her face sending chills down her spine.

"You are both beautiful and powerful.' His face loomed closer, "A great combination." Konoka never knew how fear could simply consume your entire body. She could not move. Her eyes were drawn to his eyes as if hypnotized. He lowered his face to hers and ran his tongue over her cheek.

Silent tears fell freely down her temples. 'Set-chan' Her mind cried out for the samurai.

"Do not fear, Konoe. Like I said before, you are very special to me. Your role in my plans has only begun." He whispered in her ear.

"Set-chan." Her voice shook with despair. No matter how much she tried, her body would not move.

He smirked then sat up, looking down at her. "I am going to break your mind. You belong to me and only me. I will make you forget about your Set-chan soon enough." He rubbed the back of his hand across her swollen cheek before he stood up and headed out the room.

Konoka remained, laying alone in bed. 'Why can't I move? Where is Set-chan?' Noises from outside the room enveloped her completely. Ghastly sounds and unquestionable cruelty hammered against her eardrums. The voices of the many tormented souls trapped along with her in this Hell. Tears continued to flow, the only thing allowed to run free.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face against her knees. Time held no place in this place. Hours, days, weeks, or years could have passed and yet she would not ever know. To her surprise, as she was being held prisoner she was treated fairly. Her swollen cheek had healed leaving only the faint bluish tint of a bruise.

He suddenly entered the room to take her somewhere else that resembled a large dinning hall. He sat himself upon a stone bench observing the hoard of demons feasting or playing with their food and always with her sitting next to the bench like a dog. She watched in horror as human prisoners were brought into the room. Konoka kept her eyes closed but she could not block out the torturous screams from within the mess hall.

"Watch, Princess Konoe." He commanded. She shook her head in defiance but he ordered her strapped in a chair with her eyes taped open. "I cannot allow you to miss out on our festivities." He grinned as tears streamed down her face. Konoka witnessed atrocities that burned deep within her mind. She couldn't believe that such cruelties were possible.

She begged and pleaded them to stop, but she was ignored or laughed at. The room's smell caused Konoka to vomit several times as she watched the helpless victims being torn apart and later eaten. One victim managed to escape from his captor. He ran toward the Lord falling on his knees, begging. "Please, Lord, let me and my family go. I promise to never talk about you or anything that occurred here. I promise! Please!" He cried. His body was wracked in wounds. Konoka could see the kind of torture he had suffered.

The Lord merely chuckled. "Do you hear that, boys? He wants us to let him and his family go. What say you?" The demons all screamed and yelled no. "It would appear that the majority is against me." He scratched his cheek casually while the man grabbed a hold of the Lord's leg as his captor came to retrieve him.

"Please! I beg of you. If not me, let my family go. I'll take whatever punishment you deem necessary for all of them. Just let them go!" The Lord stopped laughing. He suddenly stood up that caused the room to fall silent.

He grabbed the man by the back of the neck and threw him hard against the side wall. "Do not touch me, human." He threatened. He signaled with his hand to the guards posted on both sides of the door, "Bring me his family." Without hesitation, they left.

The man struggled to stand up but was punched in the face by his captor. "Hold him." The Lord ordered. The man's eyes held fear of the unknown. Minutes later, his family was brought in. Konoka couldn't believe that even small children were prisoners. The youngest of the two children, a five year old, started to run to her dad but was held back.

The Lord walked over to them, all the while watching the man's reaction. "Such a beautiful family you have." He reached out and touched the man's wife. The woman was very beautiful even though she too held wounds on her body.

Flickering his eyes over to the man, he kissed the woman. An uproar of laughter and cheers erupted from the dining hall as the woman fell a couple of feet back. "Sara!" The man struggled against his captor as he tried to reach his wife.

"You want me to let them go, do you?' The Lord's eyes were unreadable, "All right, I shall release them but on one condition." The man looked overjoyed that his family would be saved, but Konoka knew better.

"The condition is that you are the one to kill them." Both the wife and husband froze while the oldest kid joined in sobbing with its sibling.

"W..what?" The man couldn't believe what he heard.

"Either you kill them giving them a merciful death or I can allow my minions to do the job for you, your choice." The Lord grinned showing a row of perfectly white sharpened teeth.

The demon released the man and pushed him forward. Konoka watched as a knife was presented to the man. Three demons held his family. She wanted to close her eyes and block out the scene as the man cried and apologized. His wife smiled at him in understanding professing her love to him and that she would see him soon. He hesitated as he faced his wife. He knew that killing them himself would be a far kinder release; he steeled himself taking deep breaths.

"I love you, dear." Tears fell down her pale cheeks. The man raised the knife and plunged the blade deep into her chest. The children were alarmed as the man dug the knife deep into her chest to pierce her heart. The demons yelled in excitement as the woman's body stopped twitching. He turned toward his kids.

"Daddy, don't! Daddy, I'm sorry I was a bad person. I promise not to do it again. Please, daddy." The oldest begged as its father zeroed in. With his eyes closed, the man stabbed the child through the chest.

The five year old screams became louder and Konoka wanted to plug her ears. "STOP IT!" Her screams were easily drowned out by the cheers and roars of the demons, the desperate screams of the child as the man touched his youngest child's cheek to console her. A pained look crossed his features as he killed his child. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." The knife dropped from his fingers as he fell to the ground sobbing.

Konoka felt her body grow numb. The Lord only watched not joining in the laughter of his fellow demons. "Now eat them." His voice calm and quiet, both Konoka and the man stared at him with disbelief. The Lord grabbed the man by the hair and pushed his face into the bloody corpse of his youngest child, "EAT!"

The man's entire body shook with sobs as he tried to push away. "Would you prefer my men to do the honors while you watch, then have you for dessert?"

"Please, I killed them just as you ordered. Don't make me do this." He pleaded, his voice muffled by his child's body.

"Yes, you killed your entire family, who you claimed to love so much. You did it without hesitation. From what I hear, humans remember their loved ones by keeping them close to heart. What better way than to have them inside you?" The Lord sneered while pressing the man's face further in.

"You will eat them in front of us for our entertainment. If you do not, I will give you over to my men, who will not only eat them but you…alive."

The man's eyes widened in fear; he knelt down at the dead corpses of his family. Konoka was getting sick as the squishing of soft organs and tearing of muscles and skin echoed in the room. The gagging of the man as he slowly began feasting on his family. 'Set-chan, please come save me.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A crescent moon shone through the dirty glassed window of an abandoned warehouse. Light filtered through the cobwebs and dust in the air giving off an eerie glow. A pained wail erupted from within the building scaring off a few crows. A gory mess decorated the inside revealing an overweight demon whose face resembled a pig. He was nailed to a wooden table by his hands and ankles but his head was elevated by a block of wood.

His entire body suffered from deep incisions. Setsuna stood over him her face devoid of emotion, "Are you going to tell me where princess Konoka is located?" The demon's body convulsed from the shock and pain she delivered to his body. She had tortured the demon most of the night and the sun was about to set. She couldn't afford to waste anymore time on him but unfortunately, he was the best lead she had had in months.

His belly was slit open with his intestines hanging out. With a rusted, dull knife she had found inside the warehouse, she made several, jagged cuts against his large intestine. The demon's mouth was open letting out a silent scream of pain as she ran the blade further down the intestine cutting bits and pieces of the organ. After cutting a fair amount, she grabbed the loose tissue and placed it in a dirty clay bowl that held other body parts and organs. She coated her hands with salt before she ran her hands inside his exposed body. He released a pent up howl of pain.

She turned around grabbing the next tool to use on him, "Last chance before the next break." When he didn't say anything, she turned around with a drill in her hand. She turned it on allowing the drill to warm up. The demon's eyes increased in size as she placed a hand on his head, turning it slightly to the side. The drill nearing the back of his head, she paused to see if maybe he changed his mind.

'Stubborn guy. I'll crack him eventually.' She pressed the drill into his skin. The burning sensation and excruciating pain blinded the demon as she pushed deeper with the drill into his skull. The bone was hard, but she was determined. A burning scent drifted into her nostrils as the drill worked on the bone.

Pushing harder in and ignoring the demon's screams of agony. As the bone began to give way directly following into his head, blood and pieces of skin splattered her already gory uniform. The demon's cry only numbed her emotions. He held the key to the whereabouts of Konoka and nothing was going to stop her.

The base of the drill touched his head. She pulled out the drill, which was dripping with fluid. She placed the drill against another part of his head; she squeezed the trigger. After drilling three holes nearby each other to form a larger hole in his head, she placed the drill down.

Ple…pleas..please stop." He was gasping for air and shaking as if he was cold.

"Where is princess Konoka?" Her voice was dead.

His chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to ignore the pain, "I…I can't tell you….you would kill me…anyways."

"I promise I won't kill you if you tell me."

He swallowed, "Sh…she's at the club…' He grimaced as a wave of nausea washed over him.

"What club?"

"...there is a demon's ….club that only the elite know about.' He gasped for air, "A member's only club with…"

"Where is it?"

"…it's in a 'Haunted' forest…there are signs everywhere' He closed his eyes as he writhed in pain, 'if …you know where to..to..to look. If you have demon blood, the signs are obvious…"

"Haunted forest?"

"…a place where human avoid because they believe it's haunted by ghosts when in fact…it's from our victims." He tried to smile but gritted his teeth. "Now…you said you would let me go." His eyes squinted as he glared up at her.

She tore his body from the rusted nails that pinned him down roughly then dragged him outside where a boulder sat. The sun was peeking over the horizon and a flock of vultures flew in the air sensing breakfast from the strong odor emitting from the warehouse. She laid his body on the boulder as he demanded what she was doing. Tying him down with rope so tight that he could not move; she started to walk away.

"You bitch! You promised to not kill me and let me go." He screamed in frustration.

Setsuna continued to walk away. "I didn't promise to let you go only to not kill you. As you can see, I'm leaving you alive." The demon weakly struggled against the binds but his body would not budge. The vultures continued to circle around him slowly making their decent, calling out to him.

"You can't leave me here!" Setsuna ignored his pleas and cries as she walked away, 'Princess, I'm coming. Please hold on a little longer.' The vultures landed one after another and a different cry and scream spewed from the demon.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait but you know how life gets sometimes. Thank you for your reviews. It kept me going. Difficult chapter this was to write. Very difficult. Anyway, I hope you didn't spew any bile or undigested food up. Heh.**

**Once more thank you to my editor. I bow to your greatness! The fifth chapter is already written and about to be edited. My editor is upset with me because I refuse to tell her what happens in the sixth. She said she would continue to talk to me, because that is the only way to truly reprimand me (inside joke).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Negima**

The sun slowly rose peeking over the horizon. Its rays reflected the mist that clouded the area creating a magnificent allure to the majestic scenery on the dusty, dirt road. Trees stood stationed on both sides of the road and a never-ending field of grassy plains stretched behind them. The strong scent of wildflowers circulated in the air giving off a sweet fragrance. The insects and birds of this land sang their praises to Mother Nature for blessing them with another day of perfection. Long morning shadows slowly began to shrink as the sun rose steadily to its place in the sky.

A single form in the distance walked along the path from the East. Its form remained shadowed and blurred. With time, the form revealed a young girl with shoulder length, white hair hanging free. She wore dark grey pants, black long sleeved shirt, boots, and a sword strapped to her back.

Her body showed signs of battle from wounds and developing scars on her hands and face. Blood stained her torn clothing revealing a story of a hard journey. Her face was emotionless with eyes cold and hard. Exhaustion was evident to anyone who spotted her as her feet slowly drug against the ground but rest was the furthest thing from her mind. Her mind was set and nothing was going to stop her from reaching her goal. Sticking her hand in her pocket, she grabbed a bottle full of pills.

Carefully opening the lid, she continued walking as she dug her finger inside, blindly searching for a couple of pills. Popping them in her mouth, she swallowed while replacing the lid and stuffed the bottle back into her pocket. Already feeling the effects, she ignored the beautiful scenery as she headed for her next destination.

Taking position in a nearby cave, Setsuna hugged her knees to her chest with her sword resting next to her. Night and rain had descended. A small fire slowly came to life, dancing beneath the rabbit she was cooking on a crudely-made spit. She spun the spit around to cook the meat evenly. With dead eyes, she watched the rabbit spin as memories invaded her mind.

_Setsuna felt the sharp pain attack her from every side when she sat up. The slightest movement seemed to anger her body further. Without looking around, she knew where she was. She looked down at herself to find her entire body wrapped in bandages. Her body felt stiff from lack of use._

_She moved to take off the blanket but pain surged through her arm. Gasping from the shock, she looked down to find her arm and hand in a splint. Momentarily befuddled, Setsuna remembered what happened that night. 'How long have I been here? Where is everyone?' As if someone had heard her, the door opened and the headmaster entered._

_"You're finally awake. How do you feel?" He walked over to her and sat down on the chair. From her view, it seemed he had suffered many restless nights._

_"How long have I been out?" She ignored his question. Required manners and etiquette were the least of her worries now. He ran a hand down his beard, a habit he formed whenever he was in deep thought or worried. He seemed hesitant to answer. Setsuna felt her temper rising. "Headmaster, how long have I been out?" Her voice remained even and soft but its tone spoke volumes of danger._

_"You have been incapacitated for two and a half weeks."_

_"Why did no one come to assist when we were attacked?" Setsuna felt her control slip. She ignored the pain her body signaled at her as she gripped the blankets pooled at her waist._

_"We were attacked by an army of demons as a diversion. Once we were able, we came to assist. Mana told me what happened when she arrived, but I would like to know what transpired."_

_Setsuna shot a chilling glare at the headmaster. Anger and frustration filled her being. Pain was no longer a concern for her. She wanted to kill this man. Due to his ignorance and stupidity Konoka had been taken away from her. He ignored her concerns about strengthening the protection barriers. Tossed her wisdom away. This was all because of him…. The need to hurt him became so strong within her that Setsuna had to look away, choosing instead to glare at the various machines around her._

_"Do you know where they have taken the princess?" The headmaster watched the girl before him struggle with her emotions. Every twitch and every veiled word told him that she was close to her breaking point._

_"No, we did find one of the demons that fought you still alive. We questioned him, but he wouldn't answer. He died shortly after."_

_"Do you know anything about Hell's Gang and their leader?" Setsuna's voice whispered. A sense of lost surrounded her. How could she find Konoka when she knew nothing of her captors? God couldn't be so cruel as to allow her to find a purpose in her life only to have it snatched away from her._

_"Very little is known about them. I have only heard rumors about them but nothing more." The headmaster sadly confessed._

_Setsuna swung her legs over the side of the bed pressing down the waves upon waves of pain washing over her. Looking around her, she discovered her sword resting against the corner of the room. A slight pull on her arm stopped her; she found an IV embedded in her skin. She reached over to tear it out when she suddenly stopped. Her anger seemed to have melted, replaced by deep sadness and lost. On her left wrist rested the leather bracelet Konoka had given her. She lightly ran her fingers over the hair threads that created the 'S'. With renewed willpower, she ripped out the IV. A few droplets of blood flew from the needle and onto the bed._

_"Setsuna, you need to stay in bed and rest. You're too weak to do anything right now." The headmaster blocked her way._

_"Get out of my way." Her voice quickly became frosty. The room began to chill, seemingly from her glare alone. She didn't care who he was. She was going to find Konoka._

_"Setsuna!" The headmaster's voice thundered, commanding obedience but Setsuna stalwartly ignored him as she started to stand. Her legs buckled under her weight. Grabbing the edge of the bed, she pulled herself up. Dizziness took complete control over her senses. She steadied herself raising a hand to her head in hopes to stop the room from spinning._

_The headmaster grabbed her arm to push her back in bed. "You will release your hold on me, Sir." Setsuna warned threateningly. Even if he was Konoka's grandfather, she would fight him._

_"Setsuna." His voice became gentle again and his eyes full of concern. "You need to allow your body to fully heal. Even with magic, your body needs time to heal naturally. If you push it too hard, all the work of the healers will be in vain. You of all people should know even magic has limitations. In your current state, you can't even stand up much less fight." He reasoned, hoping she would take his advice._

_Jerking her arm out of his grip, her eyes glazed over. "Do not get in my way or I will kill you." Stunned, the headmaster watched as Setsuna struggled over to grab her sword. As the shock wore away, anger followed._

_"That is an order! You are to remain in the hospital until I release you. No objections." Setsuna just smirked, almost laughing at his feeble words._

_"Do not get this wrong; I don't care about your orders, sir. Your opinions do not matter to me. Because of your lack of judgment, Princess Konoka is gone. You lost my allegiance when that happened. I do not follow anyone's orders but hers. She is the only reason I leant you my sword but now that she has disappeared, so has my duty to you. If you try to stop me, I will fight you. I would rather not kill you for the sake of Princess Konoka's feelings; however, I will kill you if need be." She sneered at the old man, who stood pale and speechless._

_She grabbed her sword. Her body was already tired and out of breath. Sweat poured down her face. Using the sword as a makeshift cane, she slowly made her way out of the room. Before leaving the hospital ward, she had one place she needed to visit. She made her way down the long hallways until she was in front of the pharmacy. The pharmacist smiled kindly at her, "How may I be of assistance to you?" The irritating sugar coated words grated on her already raw nerves._

_"I need all the painkillers you have in stock." She leaned her weight on the counter._

_"I'm sorry, miss, but you need to have a prescription from a doctor to have painkillers. Even in a magical hospital, we do follow the same rules as ordinary mortals." He explained to her, treating her like a lost child._

_"I don't care. I need some painkillers." She gripped the hilt of her sword tighter._

_The pharmacist just continued to smile sweetly and again explained why he could not comply. Finding herself at an impasse of words, Setsuna tried another tactic. Drawing her blade, she held the tip against his throat. Her body still was weak so her hold on her weapon was shaky. Within a few nicks, the pharmacist began to panic._

_"Please don't kill me." His voice became shrill, "I'm only trying to obey regulations." The man started crying and closed his eyes; Setsuna held little sympathy for him._

_"I didn't think you would resort to bullying mere bystanders, Setsuna." A calm familiar voice sounded behind her._

_Setsuna looked over her shoulder to see Mana. "Do not get in my way, Mana. I won't hesitate to fight you as well."_

_Amusement glittered in Mana's eyes. "I have always wanted to have a fight with you.' Her eyes turned serious again, "but not like this. What do you think you're doing?"_

_"Walk away, Mana. That's all you need to do." Setsuna's blade still quivered at the pharmacist who upon hearing Mana's voice had reopened his eyes. His trembling eyes begged Mana to save him._

_"You know I can't do that."_

_"The headmaster called you in?" Mana remained silent. "I should have known." Setsuna smiled bitterly. She stood up, "Ready my painkillers in a bag." She spoke to the pharmacist not once taking her eyes off Mana._

_Setsuna poised herself in a fighting stance. Mana only smirked, not even tightening her grip on her own weapon. "In your condition, do you honestly believe you can beat me?"_

_Setsuna only narrowed her eyes. She knew she had a slim chance of ever winning in her state, and that was banking on a miraculous well timed coincidence that would probably never happen; however, she was not going to give up either. "You're stubborn." Mana declared, stepping aside. Uncertain of Mana's behavior, Setsuna remained on guard. "Because I am a professional, I don't fight those who can't defend themselves properly. When we fight, I want it to be on equal terms. Go before I change my mind." Mana sauntered away._

_Setsuna was shocked. Out of all the outcomes that entered her mind this was one that she did not expect. She turned around to grab the bag from the pharmacist only to discover the bag sitting on the counter and the man fainted on the floor with a large wet spot on the front of his pants. She grabbed the bag from the counter and slowly struggled towards the exits._

Downing the last of the meat, she dowsed the meager fire. It has been nearly five months since Konoka's disappearance. Information leading to her whereabouts had been slim. Despair would loom over Setsuna yet when she would look at bracelet dangling on her wrist she was silently reminded to never give up. She frequented countless different clubs and hangouts that were popular among demons. Most leads were cold but some she found Hell's Gang members. Through torture, she discovered tidbits of information that would lead her to the next destination.

Slowly, she pulled her way up the chain from different ranks of bosses. A week and a half ago, she hit gold. The boss she had captured happened to have deep connections and valuable information within the Gang. He was tough to crack but after five missing limbs and some jagged incisions to his organs, he had begun to talk about a secret club that only allowed the elite to become members. Security was airtight. Once she had extracted the directions to the club, she left him tied to a large boulder with his belly wide open. She walked away, another destination to find.

Since then, she prepared herself for the upcoming battle. She polished and sharpened her sword and purchased some throwing knives which she concealed in various areas on her body. She dressed herself with a black kimono and hakama pants, leather steel armguards, blood red chest plate, sandals, and a long black cape. She had watched the club for almost two weeks and now she would attack.

She stood within the shadows of the night surveying the club from the outside. From her previous investigations, the only way to enter was through the front door. The club was a small dome shaped cavity in the middle of a forest. Demons of all sizes entered the club one after another. She surmised that the club was buried deep within the earth.

She maintained her position waiting for all the guests to arrive. She had no intentions of leaving survivors. Popping in another couple of pills, she patiently waited as the last of the guests entered before making her move. Using the dark as a cloak, she moved swiftly and silently toward the cave. She knew that hundreds of demons lurked within the club and not just the elite; bodyguards and business collaborators of all types were also permeating the ranks. She would have to sparingly use her energy.

Seeing her first two victims, the 'greeters', standing at the entrance, she increased her speed as the door begun to shut. Setsuna knew to dispose of them quickly and silently. Infiltration without a proper plan was foolish.

Her small body easily slipped through the two guards. Slashing using the barest amount of energy, her blade sliced through the vital points on the unsuspecting demons. Not sparing a second of hesitation, she hacked brutally away at any demon foolish enough to stop her. Her face clearly showed excitement as the blood and gore soon filled the interior. Demons tried to get to her but their large hulking bodies crammed inside the limited space slowed their movements as Setsuna's slender form mercilessly mutilated their ranks. Keeping herself from being cornered, she twirled around with her sword horizontally, creating a wind barrier that pushed any enemy violently away.

The push gave her a moment to recompose herself as she raised her sword in the air. Moments before the barrier fell, lightening filled the room. The roars of pain and anger brought her a smirk. As the lightening dissipated, the enraged demons quickly surrounded her. Setsuna soon found the situation out of her control. She fought as hard as she could even with demons grabbing her from all sides.

She felt herself being pulled apart from incredible force. This she knew, was nearing her limits. The battle as short as it was came to an end. She closed her eyes as the countless demons tore her body apart; a serene smile appeared. Her body combusted, igniting the entire room with a deafening explosion of firepower and decimating what was left of the demons.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Setsuna plastered herself further inside of the cave as the sound of entrance erupted. Her Onmyou God worked as a diversion, allowing her to slip through as her copy fought through the hoards of demons; no one paid her any attention and those who did, she killed instantly. She had made her way safely further into the cave before the discharge.

She hugged close to the cave walls to remain blended in the shadows. She watched as more demons from further in the cave raced past her to find out what caused the explosion. So far, her plan had worked perfectly. The main bosses stationed themselves in the far, protected reaches of the cave. From her immediate observation, Hell's Gang seemed to live here.

Nearly all demons she had seen wore those earrings. 'I wonder if this is their base.' She pondered as she made her way down carefully to avoid any large groups. She did not want her position to be known until she had reached Konoka. She was mentally making a map of the place as she passed through. Evading demons as they reacted to the calamity that invaded their club, Setsuna found herself reaching a separate path.

A large, rusted bar gate hung open. It provided just enough room for her to slip through without disturbing it. As if an invisible wall separated the cave, a strong musky scent invaded her senses. Unwashed, decayed, mutilated bodies littered the pathway; some had the skin and meat stripped right off the bone. Setsuna was forced to breathe through her sleeve to block out most of the stench. She stepped over several body parts that she could no longer identify praying that none of them belonged to Konoka.

Unspeakable noises echoed throughout the cave. Vibrations of grunts and growls bounced off walls; it was more than enough to confuse any stranger who entered the domain. Chancing peeks around corners, she found the cave to be a labyrinth. The tunnels appeared to lead to either dead ends or in complete circles. Each wall and pathway looked identical, making the trek even more difficult to navigate.

She had rounded yet another corner before stopping herself in time. Squeezing her body as far into the dark recess of the shadows, two demons stormed by her. By their quick strut, Setsuna deduced they were messengers. She followed them while memorizing each and every turn they made. The further she entered the cave the more demons she counted. 'It's like a hive for them. There has got to be over a thousand!' Setsuna estimated. 'This is going to be more difficult than I thought.' She slid quietly pass a corridor that reeked of decomposing bodies.

Hair-raising screams streamed from it. The fear was so thick that Setsuna could feel the emotion gripping her throat. 'Human prisoners kept only for food and entertainment. It would appear that even after all these years demons have not broken themselves out of that primal habit.' Setsuna ignored the screams. 'I doubt Princess Konoka would be down there. As important she is to that one demon,' her memory flashed back instantaneously to the human-shaped demon, who had taken Konoka away. 'I doubt he would treat her like any other prisoner.'

Those prisoners were of no concern to her. All that mattered now was Konoka and nothing more. Melting within the dark cave had been easier than expected and the pungent odor was so strong that it masked her own scent, though she had long since taken a new odor of blood and death from her enemies.

The two demons finally stopped in front of a door shaped hole with a black cloth acting as a door. Setsuna knelt on one knee, waiting. "Enter." A voice she was quite familiar with, a voice that she could never forget, commanded from the other side.

The two demons walked through the entrance. Setsuna looked around her before settling herself into a crevice near the hole. She had to keep half of her senses on guard while the other eavesdropping because a hallway turned near the hole and anyone could spot her easily. She was no longer within the safe comforts of the shadows. "My Lord, we apologize for interrupting you. We have recently discovered that the base has been invaded by some unknown source. Many of our customers and guards have been killed by some sort of magical bomb."

Silence permeated the hallway.

"Is that so?" His voice was smooth, "How much damage was done?"

"The entrance is completely caved in, Milord; it will take us some time to dig us out."

Feet scrapped against the dirt covered floor alerting Setsuna that someone from the room had stood up. "Have you found any leads on our intruder?"

"No, Milord. We are still investigating."

"I see." He paused, "Let us go and see the damage. My pet, you stay here and rest. You kept tossing and turning; you must be exhausted." Several moments passed before movement was heard. Setsuna moved back into the shadowy corner as gravel began shifting underfoot. She knew they were leaving.

She watched the two demons exit first and then the Lord. Setsuna felt herself almost slip into uncontrollable rage. She kept herself in check as the three figures disappeared back through the cave. She knew that if anyone would leave a clue to where Konoka was the Lord's room would be the best place to search.

Checking once more if the hallways were clear, she entered from behind the black curtain. Expecting to see spoils and riches to fill the place, she was vaguely disappointed. The room was plain with a single bed almost across from the hole and pressed against the left side wall a table with several tools.

She knew instantly what sole purpose of the table. An odd number of candles stood at attention against the walls that held nothing casting distorted images in the room. A chair sat in-between the bed and table on the back wall. 'He mentioned a pet in here. Where is it?' She cautiously searched the room for clues pertaining to Konoka. Frustration filled her as she found nothing. She glanced over at the table once again. It was covered with gore. From the looks of it, it had recently feasted on new blood. She walked over to the table with disgust.

'Please don't tell me Konoka had become a victim to such a thing.' She looked down at her arm. She touched the steel armguard that hid and protected the bracelet. As many times as she had almost given in to her demon urges for more blood, the bracelet always seemed to hold her back. _'This way, I will be near your heart no matter how far apart we are from one another'_ Konoka's voice cut through her thoughts. Choking back the emotions she felt for the first time after so long, she scanned the room once more.

She found nothing but disappointment. Knowing she had better make a hasty retreat before the Lord could return, Setsuna stood next to the hole. She listened carefully for any sounds. Silence greeted her again. She carefully pulled back the curtain to leave when movement caught her attention. Grabbing her sword, which was bound to her back, she pulled it half-way out.

A large shadow emerged from the bed. Setsuna's hand tightened on the hilt as she slid her sword out even more. Its long legs hung over the side as it slowly stood up. Its body language told Setsuna that it wasn't a threat but she didn't care. It was a witnessed. She couldn't risk anything spoiling her plans just yet. She needed to first find Konoka.

The shadow looked bloated to Setsuna with slender legs and arms. 'What manner of creature is this? Is this the pet he was talking about?' She pulled the sword out of its sheath. 'Whatever it is, it needs to go.' She poised herself to attack. The candle light only flickered a bit on the creature giving it a more ominous presence.

She edged closer with her sword pointed downward ready for attack. A cloud of dust lifted from where she once stood. Setsuna slices through the air in an upward killing blow. The shadow reached out for her; it took a step forward. Setsuna prepared for the impact of her blade about to once again slice through flesh and bone. It was then that the shadow stepped out into the light.

Setsuna's body froze. Her sword hung mere inches away from the shadow's neck and two dead brown eyes stared up at her. Setsuna's mouth moved soundlessly as coherent thought tried to make its way through her brain. Before her stood Konoka. She wore a black nightgown made of silk that seemed too big for her. Setsuna's eyes drifted down to find Konoka had gained a lot of weight. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized the circumstance that had fallen upon Konoka. Konoka was not overweight; her left hand rested softly upon the tip of her swollen belly. Konoka was pregnant!

**AN: Once more, I will give praise to my wonderful and hardworking editor. Without her, the story would never have been posted.**

**Also, Konoka's pregnancy may seem a bit out but I am taking into consideration that magic is involved and it is my story. So, I doubled the speed of a normal pregnancy.**

**One more thing to point out, I will discontinue this story because it would appear not too many people are enjoying it. I would like to thank my faithful readers for their constant support. But if I get several requests to complete the story and to add more grey to my poor editor, I will continue.**


End file.
